Life Without Doom
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: Doom is gone, or is it? Just as Keith + Allura admit their feelings, their world is torn apart, and could Galaxy Garrison really betray Voltron?


Sorry if this is hard to read, it's written in script format, it's just how I write!! I don't own Voltron or any of it's characters, I just wish I did!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life Without Doom  
  
  
  
  
  
Six pairs of eyes watched on as the planet Doom burst into a huge fireball. A moment later it was gone. Completely wiped out of the galaxy. Just minutes before, the entire Voltron team had been inside of King Zarkon's castle. They had followed the remaining fleet of Doom back to their home planet after a vicious attack on Arus. Inside all five lions were special detonators that had been supplied by Galaxy Garrison. Their mission was to rescue the Princess who had been taken by Lotor just before the fleet attacked. Keith had been thankful that Sven and Romelle had dropped by for a surprise visit. With Allura being kidnapped, they wouldn't have been able to fly the fifth lion without him. Once they had arrived on Doom, They had placed several of the detonators around the castle. Keith and Lance had made their way inside the castle to Zarkon's throne room. Lotor immediately attacked Keith, trying to keep him from taking Allura back. By some miracle Lotor had been blindsided by a statue falling over, knocking him unconscious. Lance and Sven seized the opportunity to take Zarkon by surprise. With a sword held to his throat, the team made their way back to their lions without having to worry about the guards trying to stop them. Everyone had made it to their lions except for Keith. He had made sure that everyone had gotten aboard safely, since the guards began attacking when they let Zarkon go. Just as he was about to make a break for his lion, shots fired in the air grazing him in the shoulder and thigh. Allura turned around when she heard him fall to the ground. Immediately she began to run towards him, but Lance stopped her.  
  
A-Keith!  
  
L-Princess! I'll go after him. Get inside my lion now!  
  
A-Hurry, you have to help him!  
  
She ran towards Lance's lion and hopped in the cockpit. She and the other team members had opened fire on the guards trying to give Lance and Keith the cover they needed. Lance grabbed Keith by his good arm and helped support his weight off of his bad leg. Together they made it back to the black lion.  
  
K-Ok team let's move. I'm setting the detonators for thirty seconds.  
  
P-Ready when you are captain!  
  
K- They're activated! Let's go!  
  
They raced to get off the planet. They watched the clock as time counted down, not knowing what to expect from the charges. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion. Shards of rock and debris came hurling at the lions. After reaching a safe distance, they had stopped to look back. Doom was gone. There was nothing left of it.  
  
K-It's gone.  
  
L-Can you believe it? Why didn't G.G. give us some of those charges three years ago?  
  
A-It's over.Zarkon is finally defeated and Arus will always be free.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, both happy and sad. Sad to know what lengths they had to go to. The death of Zarkon and Lotor could have been avoided if they had only stopped trying to enslave Arus. Happy and proud to know that through all the tears and blood, they had ensured their freedom as well as the freedom of other neighboring planets. To be able to rebuild all the destroyed cities and build Arus back to what it used to be had been her only wish and dream for years.  
  
Keith had radioed Coran the news, and told him to contact Galaxy Garrison. When they arrived home everyone ran to the control room anxious to see Coran and Nanny. The small group hugged and cheered and talked about how amazing it was. Allura looked around the room and noticed that Keith wasn't there.  
  
A-Where's Keith?  
  
L- I dropped him off at the infirmary so he could get patched up and join us. They were only flesh injuries. He's going to be just fine.  
  
That's good news.  
  
C-Your highness, I think we should make an announcement to the public.  
  
A-Oh I will. Just give us few more minutes and then I'll prepare an address to my people.  
  
Romelle had walked up to Allura and gave her a hug.  
  
R-It's finally over cousin. Now both of our planets can live in peace.  
  
A-I've never been so happy in my whole life. I just wish my father were here to see it.  
  
K-He knows Princess.  
  
Allura whipped around at the sound of his voice. He limped over to her while wearing a huge grin on his face. A radiant smile formed on her lips at the sight of him. She quickly ran over to him not wanting to make him have to walk much. He grabbed her in a fierce hug and spun her in circles, both of them laughing aloud.  
  
I ran to you to keep you from walking much and here you are spinning me in circles.  
  
K-You're light as a feather. Besides I'm too happy for you to even think about pain right now.  
  
A-Be happy for all of us. This is your home as much as mine.  
  
K-This is the only home I've ever known.  
  
A-Thankyou.  
  
His hand left her waist and caressed her cheek. He wanted to kiss her with every ounce of his being but knew that he couldn't because of the present company. Over the last few months the two of them had gotten so close. He thought of her every second of the day, hoping that she felt for him half of what he felt for her.  
  
Coran and Nanny watched with a smile on their face as their Princess and Captain celebrated together oblivious that every pair of eyes in the room were glued to them. Coran forced a cough trying to get their attention. Keith and Allura looked up at Coran and then the rest of the group. They quickly separated but not before everyone had witnessed their red faces.  
  
C-Congratulations Captain. I've already contacted Galaxy Garrison to inform them of our victory.  
  
K-Thank you Coran. What did they have to say?  
  
C- They wish to extend their gratitude. We will have a grand ball two days from now, open to the public. At the ball they will make an announcement of a sizable donation to Arus and will lend several hundred soldiers to aid in the rebuilding of the planet.  
  
A-That's such wonderful news. I can't believe this is all happening.  
  
Keith placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned over to her ear.  
  
K-I'll be back.  
  
A-Where are you going?  
  
K-I need to take a shower then get re-patched back up.  
  
N-Don't be too long Captain, I'll have dinner ready in about a half-hour.  
  
He nodded his head and limped back to his bedroom. The other guys decided to get cleaned up as well because after dinner, the Princess would be making a speech about the victory and the grand ball.  
  
At the end of Allura's speech, the crowd cheered and shouted in joy and happiness. They were excited about the ball and started cheering for "Queen Allura." Allura continued to smile and wave at the crowd, even though she prayed they would stop the comments of her becoming queen. Keith noticed the look on her face and realized what was making her upset. It was obvious that they loved and trusted Allura. They wanted her to complete her coronation and become their queen. In order to become queen though, she had to get married first. He looked down at the ground and felt the familiar pang in the pit of his stomach. Allura had always been against the idea of marriage unless it was a marriage of love. He remembered the times when she had come to him for advice over some of the consorts that had asked for her hand. He knew that she trusted his opinion, and he never liked any of the princes. Only as time passed did he realize why he didn't want any of them with her. He was completely in love with her. Fortunately they had all been jerks and he wasn't too concerned that she sent them packing. He glanced at Allura again, who was sending him a look to help her. He took the cue and stepped up beside her. He bid all the people a good night and to get ready for some serious partying in a couple of days. He motioned for the rest of the team to head back inside. As they left Allura said her goodbye and followed Keith and Coran back to the control room.  
  
A-You can read my mind so well Captain.  
  
K-It took a few years, but I think I have you down to a science.  
  
A-Thank god someone does! Well, it's been a long eventful day, so I think I'm going to get ready for bed. We have a lot of preparations to attend to tomorrow. Goodnight Keith.  
  
K- Goodnight Ally.  
  
A few hours later, she lay in bed unable to fall asleep. She decided to go grab a glass of water and sit out on the terrace a while. As she walked out on the terrace she saw Keith sitting on a table with his back up against the wall of the balcony. He was staring off into the middle of no where, completely absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
A-I'm not interrupting am I?  
  
K-Of course not.  
  
He patted the empty spot right next to him for her to come sit down. She stifled out a big yawn as she climbed up next to him.  
  
K-If your so tired, what are you doing out here at three in the morning?  
  
I wasn't tired a moment ago.  
  
K-So I'm that boring huh? Three words and I put you right out.  
  
She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close.  
  
A-I can't believe it's finally over. It doesn't feel real. I'm almost afraid that I'm going to wake up and find out it's only a dream.  
  
K-With all the years I have invested in war, this is the first time I've ever experienced a victory. I'm not talking about destroying one of Haggar's robeast. For once after battle, there was a winner. We won and now there won't be anymore fighting or destruction. Just to know that Arus is no longer at threat, it's the most amazing feeling in the world.  
  
I just wish my father were alive to see it.  
  
K-He saw everything. He knows of everything that you've accomplished.  
  
A-We.everything that we've accomplished.  
  
She snuggled against his arm and took in a deep breath, the soft scent of jasmine in the air  
  
A-I never got to thank you earlier.  
  
K-For what?  
  
A-For every thing. You saved my life earlier today. We defeated Zarkon because of you.  
  
K- We all had a part in that.  
  
A-Your dedication to my people helped to end the war. She glanced up in to his dark brown eyes. Dark pools looked at her intently. For once he decided to drop the mask. He wanted her to know how he felt.  
  
K-My dedication to you.  
  
She glanced away for a moment, the intense look in his eyes being too much for her. She could feel her stomach doing somersaults as he tipped her chin up to face him again.  
  
To me?  
  
He closed the distance between them. She could feel his warm breath tickle at her lips. She had been waiting so long for this moment. For three years she had dreamed about being in Keith's arms, holding her, kissing her, no fears of war or hunger. Her dreams were all coming true.  
  
K-Always to you.  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch, his communicator beeped. Allura laughed as he pulled the small device from his pocket.  
  
A- Impeccable timing as usual.  
  
K-This had better be good.  
  
L-Hey Captain, what are you doing right now?  
  
K-I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?  
  
L-I just checked your room, so I know your not trying to sleep. I found a bottle of Aleron. Come on over, let's have a drink and make a few toasts. It's only fair if we get an early start on the celebration.  
  
A-What's Aleron?  
  
L-Hey Princess, your invited too, meet me at the rec. room in five minutes. Hey by the way, what are the two of you doing up and alone together? It's past three in the morning.  
  
K-Shut up Lance. We'll be there in a minute.  
  
He put his communicator back in his pocket and smiled at the princess.  
  
A-What's Aleron?  
  
K-It's a type of alcohol from Terra. It's good, kind of sweet, but not too sweet to make you sick.  
  
A-Sounds good to me. Let's go.  
  
He followed behind her as they made their way to the rec room. Keith locked the door and plopped down in the sofa.  
  
K-How did you manage to get a bottle of that over here?  
  
L-Did I ever tell you how much I love my sister?  
  
K-Good old Suzy.  
  
Lance filled a couple of glasses and handed one to the each of them. Keith held up his glass as did Lance and Allura.  
  
K-To peace.  
  
L-And happy endings.  
  
He smiled at Keith and Allura as their glasses clanked. Allura took a big gulp of the amber colored liquid and started coughing.  
  
K-You ok?  
  
A-Hot!.burns! Ahhck! That stuff burns the whole way down. I though you said it was sweet.  
  
L-Well it is, but it's also 80 proof.  
  
A-What's that mean?  
  
K-It just means that it's strong.  
  
A-Oh ok, can I have another?  
  
L-Drink up Princess.  
  
He poured Allura another drink and she downed it in one gulp.  
  
K-Ally, slow down, you can't drink that stuff this fast.  
  
Lance finished his drink and poured another. They laughed and talked about old times and how much different everything will be now without the threat of Doom. After her third drink, Allura got the giggles. Lance was telling some of his goofy jokes, and had her cracking up hysterically.  
  
A-I need to sit still, the room is spinning.  
  
L-Ally you are sitting still.  
  
A-Well then stop moving.  
  
K-Ok, Princess, you are definitely cut off.  
  
A-I'm not cut, there's no scratches on me. See?  
  
K-That's not what.nevermind. Good going Lance.  
  
L-Hey Commander, I didn't see you trying to limit her consumption,  
  
K-I didn't think I had to. When I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, there was half a bottle left, I came back a minute later and it was gone.  
  
L-Hey I drank most of it.  
  
K-Why don't you clean up here, and I'll get her to bed.  
  
L-Aye Aye Skipper!  
  
Lance grabbed the glasses and headed towards the kitchen. Keith tried to help Allura stand up, but she just kept loosing her balance and laughing.  
  
K-Looks like I'm going to have to carry you.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms. Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled her head against his chest. He walked down the hall to Allura's bedroom and typed in her security code. The door swished shut behind him as he entered her room. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and took off her robe and slippers. He laid her back on her pillows and pulled the blankets over her.  
  
A-Don't go. Please, stay with me tonight.  
  
K-I don't think that's a good idea Ally. Besides, what would Nanny say?  
  
A-Just till I fall asleep.  
  
K-Ok, try to get some rest.  
  
A-Keith.  
  
K-Yes?  
  
A-Why didn't we get to kiss earlier? I don't remember.  
  
K-Lance paged me.  
  
A-Oh. I really wanted you to kiss me.  
  
K-I really wanted to kiss you too.  
  
He caressed her cheek with his fingertip, surprised with himself for saying that to a beautiful drunken princess.  
  
A-You can kiss me now.  
  
K-It's very tempting my sweet princess, But I think it will be more special tomorrow, or at the ball.  
  
A-It can be special now.  
  
Against his better judgement he leaned forward closing the distance between them. As he leaned closer she closed her eyes and parted her lips. He gently placed his lips against her forehead and gave her a soft kiss. When he leaned back to look at her, she was already asleep. He smiled and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear.  
  
K-Goodnight Ally.  
  
She snuggled deeper under the covers and smiled.  
  
A-'Night Keith.love you.  
  
His heart stopped for a brief moment. He knew not to take it seriously because she had drank so much, but hearing those words come out of her mouth made him feel incredible. He caressed her cheek and whispered next to her ear.  
  
K-I love you too.  
  
The next day went by extremely fast between all the preparations for the ball. Allura had woken the next morning with a headache. She took some medication to try to stop the pounding. A smile came to her face as she remembered that she and Keith had almost kissed. Even though she had been very tipsy last night, she remembered all that had happened. About an hour later she had met with Nanny to pick out her dress for tomorrow evening. She wanted to look extra special when Keith came to her door to escort her. She picked out a dark emerald green gown. It fit perfectly with a tapered waist and full bottom. Soft sheer material fell off her shoulders and flowed down to a long emerald train. She put that aside and spent the rest of the day going over final menu changes and arrival times for the Galaxy Garrison officers.  
  
P-So does anyone know what type of food they're going to be serving?  
  
H-I think I heard something about steak.  
  
P-I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun playing with the other kids.  
  
L-Yeah, and think of all the hot chicks that are gonna be there. Now that's what I'm waiting for!  
  
H-All this thinking and waiting is making me hungry.  
  
L-Calm down big guy, dinner is in about an hour.  
  
At dinner the team talked about the ball tomorrow night. Keith kept glancing at the door to the dining room. He hadn't seen Allura since last night, and she didn't come to dinner. He glanced at her empty chair, making Lance read his mind.  
  
L-So what did you do to piss her off?  
  
K-Nothing I think. She fell asleep the minute I got her to her room.  
  
L-So Nanny, where's the princess today? We haven't seen her.  
  
N-Well this morning she had a really bad headache. With no time to properly plan the ball she has been working nonstop to make sure everything is in order.  
  
K-Is there anything we can help with?  
  
N-That's very sweet of you, but there really is nothing you can do. She'll sleep good tonight. She will be all refreshed for tomorrow.  
  
Nanny had walked into Allura's bedroom and found her fast asleep at her desk. Nanny woke her up and helped guide her to the bed. She laid down and pulled the blankets over her head without even opening her eyes. Keith had been sitting out in the terrace for about an hour by the time he looked at his watch. He had been hoping that Allura would have came outside for a while but she didn't. Hopefully she was getting a good night rest and not trying to avoid him for some reason.  
  
The next morning went by quickly and mostly without incident. Townspeople were beginning to arrive, and most of Galaxy Garrison had arrived about an hour ago. Allura frantically put the finishing touches on her hair, makeup and dress. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:53 p.m. She knew Keith would be here any second. She hadn't seen him since the night they almost kissed. There was a knock at the door and Allura practically jumped out of her dress. Why was she so nervous? It's only Keith! Maybe it's because she's been in love with him for three years, and for the first time he's acting upon it. She straightened out her dress and ran her hands through her hair. She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before she opened it.  
  
Keith turned around and fixed his eyes on her. She stood there for a moment unsure by the expression on his face. He was speechless. She looked like an angel. Her golden silky hair was down with large loopy ringlets cascading down her back. Tiny diamonds on the emerald green satin sparkled in the light making her glow. He quickly held up the beautiful Lilly he brought her, making a radiant smile appear on her face cheek to cheek.  
  
K-Your breathtaking.  
  
She took the flower as he gently lifted her other hand and brushed a soft kiss on it. She felt her cheeks turn red but tried to cover it up by embarrassing him to.  
  
A-Thank you. You look very dashing as well Captain.  
  
She made a small curtsy to him and laughed as his cheeks also turned a shade pinker.  
  
K-Shall we?  
  
She nodded her head yes and wrapped her arm through his. As they arrived to the ballroom, trumpets sounded their arrival as the Captain of Voltron escorted their beloved Princess into the room. Applause filled the room as they both took a bow to the crowd. A few minutes later they had said their hellos, and allowed the music to begin. While people sat down to dinner, others danced to the soft melodies coming from the violins and piano. Keith grabbed two glasses of Champaign off of a server's tray and looked for Allura. He wasn't surprised when he found her on the dance floor with Lance. Lance was always the first one to get her on the dance floor at these functions. The song came to a close leaving Lance and Allura to curtsey to each other. Keith took the opportunity to snag Allura to himself. She felt a hand tap her shoulder and smiled at Keith. She gladly accepted the glass of bubbly liquid to try to quench her thirst from dancing.  
  
A-Hi.  
  
K-Hi. I see Lance already got you out there huh?  
  
A-You know Lance. He always has to show off to all the pretty ladies here.  
  
L-What? There are some really beautiful women here. Do you see the girl in purple over there? I think she likes me! See you guys later.  
  
K-Would you like to dance?  
  
A-I'd love to.  
  
He took her hand and walked her onto the dance floor. The music was slow and soothing. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the soft melody. She closed her eyes as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. The crowd stood in awe of the beautiful Princess and handsome Captain as they watched her beautiful green skirts flow side to side with their every movement. As the music ended he gently kissed her hand and bowed to her. Applause filled the room as the air crackled with electricity. He led her out to the terrace deciding they needed to get so fresh air. She followed him, not saying a word and quite curious as to what he was doing. Once they reached the terrace they stood there for a moment, neither knowing what to do or say. Soft music started playing from the ballroom. Keith took a step closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. She smiled at him brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck relaxing in his embrace. They moved in rhythm with music two halves becoming one.  
  
A-If this is a dream, I never want to wake up.  
  
K-You're so beautiful.  
  
He ran his fingers softly through her hair and leaned over just close enough to touch his lips to hers  
  
K-Wait.  
  
He grabbed the communicator out of his pocket and made sure that it was turned off. She smiled as he tucked it back in his pocket.  
  
K-No more interruptions.  
  
He kissed her soft and gentle. The feather like touch of his lips sent a bolt of heat straight through the core of her body. Wave after wave of sensation filled his mind as the sweet scent of vanilla intoxicated his senses. Never had he known that a simple kiss could be so powerful. For years he had obsessed over the fantasy, but the reality was much sweeter. Her swollen lips parted allowing him to deepen the kiss eliciting a soft moan from her. Her knees felt like jelly. He must have felt her give because he buried his face in her neck, holding her to him with an iron like grip. It seemed right to be together like this, no pretenses, no stations, just two people in love. He knew that his only mission in life was to serve her and make her as happy as possible. She pulled his head down to hers again kissing him, and letting him know that she was more than happy to stay this way a while longer. Holding each other close they fought to catch their breath, bodies aching, lips burning.  
  
K-I've been wanting to kiss you for so long.  
  
A-I know. Me too. And to think I just thought you were dedicated to me.  
  
A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
K-Forever dedicated and indebted to. I love you Allura.  
  
Her ocean blue eyes filled with tears at his confession. He wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
  
A-I love you too.  
  
His heart soared at the sound of her sweet voice say the three words that he had longed to hear for so long. He quickly clasped her face with both of his hands, his lips smashing down on hers. A few minutes later they decided they better head back to the ball before the crowd came looking for them. They rejoined the other couples for a dance. A moment later Keith turned around to see who had tapped him on the shoulder. Keith saluted the man and then shook his hand.  
  
K-It's good to see you this evening Marshall Graham.  
  
M- Likewise Commander. I must say, I believe you are the envy of every man in this room tonight.  
  
K-Thank you sir. I must agree.  
  
A-Thankyou Marshall. Are you enjoying yourself?  
  
M-Very much your highness. You did an amazing job with such short time. I apologize for interrupting your dance, but may I borrow Captain Andrews for a few minutes?  
  
A-Certainly Marshall.  
  
K-I'll be right back.  
  
She nodded her head and found Coran siting at a table.  
  
A-Coran, why aren't you with the rest of the team?  
  
C-I was just watching you. You look beautiful tonight.  
  
A-Thank you Coran.  
  
C-I see you are enjoying yourself?  
  
A-Yes, it's been a wonderful party.  
  
C-Keith is enjoying himself too?  
  
A-I believe so. Marshall Graham needed to speak with him.  
  
C-You love him don't you?  
  
Allura was shocked by the question. She knew there was no possible way she could lie to Coran. He has been like a father to her since she was young. Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head yes. She waited for him to say that Keith is only a pilot and not worthy, but it never came.  
  
A-I do.  
  
C-Your father knew this would happen.  
  
A-How did he know?  
  
C-It was a dream your father would tell me about when you were just a child.  
  
What did he dream?  
  
C-I don't know the full story, but he basically stated the black lion will own the heart of the Royal House of Arus.  
  
A-Thank you for telling me Coran.  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug, realizing that after all these years, someone was now stepping up to take over his job.  
  
In Keith's private study:  
  
K-So what can I do for you Marshall?  
  
M-I needed to talk to you about your next assignment.  
  
K-My next assignment sir?  
  
M-Yes, now that doom is no longer a threat, we have need for you and your fellow team elsewhere.  
  
K-Sir, I disagree with your decision. This is when Arus needs us the most sir. We need to rebuild towns and villages. We have to be prepared for possible attacks from other planets.  
  
M-Who is going to attack Arus? No one other than Doom has attacked this planet in 53 years.  
  
K-Who would operate Voltron in case of crisis? We have to have suitable replacements.  
  
M-Arus is going to have support from the Garrison. There are going to be over two hundred stationed men here helping with the rebuilding.  
  
K-Why can't you send back some of the other soldiers and replace them with us? We know the land. We know the people. I believe that we would be assets to the mission. This has become home for us sir.  
  
M-I have strict orders from Marshall Ludwig to bring you back to the academy. I'm sorry Captain Andrews.  
  
K-How long do we have?  
  
M-Tomorrow night at 23:00 hours.  
  
K-Yes sir.  
  
Keith made his way back to the party and looked for the rest of the team. He found them all at the bar. He walked over to give them the news.  
  
L-You're kidding right?  
  
K-Why the hell would I joke about something like this?  
  
H-Did you tell him about the rebuilding project?  
  
K-Yes.  
  
L-What about replacements for Voltron?  
  
K-I mentioned that too.  
  
L-Did you tell him about Allura?  
  
K-No, its no use. Any personal relation I have with her would be looked down upon. He said he had strict orders for us to report back tomorrow night.  
  
L- Have you told Allura yet?  
  
K-No, I don't even know what I'm gonna say.  
  
L-Well start thinking because here she comes.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and watched as she walked towards them. The bright smile on her face quickly disappeared at the look on everyone's faces.  
  
A-What is it? What happened?  
  
K-Allura, we need to talk.  
  
A-Keith, you're scaring me.  
  
He took her hand and led her outside to the garden. She sat down on the bench and anxiously awaited his news. Keith ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. He paced in front of her trying to find a way to sugar coat what he had to tell her.  
  
A-Keith, please just tell me what's going on.  
  
K-I don't want to say this. I don't want to do this. I just finished talking with Marshall Graham. The whole team has been reassigned. We have to head back to G.G. headquarters.  
  
A-No.but why? We still have so much work to do here.  
  
K-I tried telling him that, but the orders came from higher up.  
  
A-Marshall Ludwig?  
  
K-Yes.  
  
A-When?  
  
K-Tomorrow night.  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks. Keith sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to calm her down. When her sobbing turned to mere hiccups, he closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. How was he going to be able to walk away from her tomorrow?  
  
A-I don't think I can do this without you.  
  
K-You can. You did it before we got here. You can do it again. You're the strongest person I've ever met Allura. Besides, its not like you won't ever see me again. I have some personal time to use. I can take a vacation and come back to see you.  
  
I can't believe your leaving. I just don't understand why you all have to go.  
  
K-I don't want to go. I don't have choice though.  
  
A-When can you put your request in?  
  
K-It will probably take a couple of months.  
  
L-Hey guys, how are you doing over here?  
  
Keith and Allura both looked up to see Lance watching them. She immediately walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
A-I can't imagine how it's going to be when all of you are gone. I always knew that this would happen one day. I just didn't know that the happiest time of my life would also be the worst. We won the war, but I've lost my family all over again.  
  
L-Ally, if we could, we'd never leave. You will always be a part of my family. I know you probably don't want to, but we should head back inside. Marshall Graham is wanting to make his speech now.  
  
She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Keith took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure her that everything would turn out just fine. As they entered the ballroom, she tried to put a brave look on her face for the sake of her people. Keith noticed her new brave front and admired her all the more because of it. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. A sad smile tugged at her lips as Coran walked up behind them. He put a hand on Keith's shoulder and reached to shake his hand.  
  
C-Keith, I want to thank you for all that you have done and sacrificed for our planet. You're one of the most amazing people that I have had the privilege and honor of knowing. We will be forever indebted to you.  
  
K-Thank you Coran. That means a lot to me.  
  
C- I know things may seem hard right now, but everything will work out the way it is meant to be.  
  
K-I hope so. I just have a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't feel right. I didn't want to worry Allura, but I don't understand why the Garrison is pulling us from here so quickly.  
  
C-I am quite worried about that myself.  
  
K-If anything happens while we're gone, I want you to notify me immediately. I'll have the whole team on a ship headed here before you could blink an eye.  
  
Coran pulled Keith into a tight hug. He had always been very fond of him, and held him in the highest regards.  
  
K-Coran, can you do me a personal favor?  
  
C-What is it?  
  
K-Watch over Allura. She's going to take this very hard tomorrow. Believe me, I know. I feel like this is the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. You've been like a father to me.and she.she's been.  
  
C-I'll call you. I promise. The two of you will get past this. A love like yours doesn't happen every day.  
  
K-Coran.I.  
  
C-Believe me Keith, I'd be a blind old fool not to notice you and Allura. I think I probably knew the two of you loved each other before you did.  
  
K-Your approval means everything to me, as I'm sure it does to her as well. I hope for a future that might not happen now.  
  
C-Time will tell. Just hope for a safe speedy return. Your true home will always be Arus.  
  
A few moments later, Keith said his goodnights to every one. He wanted to get an early start on packing, so he could have as much time with the Princess tomorrow as possible. A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door.  
  
K-It's open.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and saw Allura standing in the doorway.  
  
K-Hey.  
  
A-You left the party.  
  
K-I just wanted to get an early start. I'm just about finished.  
  
A-I can see. It's so empty.  
  
K-I just wanted to get this over with so I could have more time with you.  
  
She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. He put the duffel bag on the floor then pulled Allura into his embrace. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her shoulder.  
  
K-Coran gave us his blessing earlier. I had no idea that he knew about us.  
  
A-I had spoken with him earlier. He asked me if I loved you.  
  
K-And?  
  
I told him with all my heart.  
  
K-I know the feeling.  
  
He clasped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his. She ran her fingers through his dark unruly hair. His fingers skimmed her delicate ivory skin as he reached for her hands. Soft lips traced a path down her chin, to her jawline. She elicited a soft moan when the two soft pillows reached a sensitive spot on her neck. Gently he teased a small area of skin above her corset with his tongue. Her breathing quickened as his hands caressed the area just below her ribcage.  
  
A-Keith.  
  
He glanced up at her and dropped his arms to his side.  
  
K-Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed.  
  
A-Don't be sorry.You didn't push.  
  
K-I can't imagine waking up and not seeing you.  
  
A-I want to stay here with you tonight.  
  
K-I want to hold you until the morning sun rises, but that's all.  
  
A-Keith I want to spend the night with you, don't you want me?  
  
K-I want you more than you could ever imagine. I just can't be with you like this and not be able to tomorrow.  
  
She climbed back on the bed and patted the spot next to her. He followed her and lay down next to her. She wrapped his arm around her waist as he snuggled closer to her and kissed the crown of her head.  
  
A-Good night.  
  
K-Sleep well my princess.  
  
Hours passed as he listened to the slow breathing of his beautiful angel. He was more than exhausted but he willed sleep away. For every second he slept, that was one less second he had with her. He wanted to burn every memory he had of her in to his heart and mind to remember always. As time passed, he could see the horizon changing color, meaning that dawn was coming. The burn in his tired eyes and the droopiness of his lids became too much to fight. Sleep finally took him over.  
  
The next morning Nanny was in the process of making a huge breakfast with all their favorites. As she glanced at the dining table she realized come tomorrow there would only be two people. Even though she always yelled at them and called the ruffians, she had come to love these boys as her own sons. Coran walked up to Nanny when he heard her sniffle and pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
The soft chirping of birds and a tickle at his nose made him open his eyes. He smiled as he tucked the small golden culprit behind her ear and snuggled closer. The slight movement of the bed caused her to stir. She could tell that he was awake, but dared not say anything. She wanted this time of peaceful bliss to last as long as possible. Knowing that she was awake, he placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder.  
  
K-'Morning beautiful.  
  
A-Good morning.  
  
She turned around in his embrace to face him. Delighted by the smile that was on his face.  
  
A-Why are you smiling?  
  
K-I just noticed that you look as beautiful first thing in the morning, as you do all day.  
  
A-Sweet words will get you every where Captain.  
  
She pulled him close for a kiss, than decided it would be best to get up before Nanny came barging in on them.  
  
After taking a shower, she stopped by Pidge and Hunk's rooms to see if they needed any help packing. Just like Keith, they were already done, and trying to help Lance finish up.  
  
A-Lance, you're always such a procrastinator. When will you ever learn?  
  
L-Maybe I just thought the longer I could put it off, maybe I could delay the flight. Or maybe we'll get a phone call saying that our active status has changed.  
  
A-I know. I'm still hoping. I had Coran contact the Garrison this morning, but as of yet, nothing has changed. I can't believe how fast today is going by. Just a couple of more hours.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and everyone turned around to see Keith standing there.  
  
K-Is everyone all packed up?  
  
L-I'm just about done.  
  
K-I received these letters a few minutes ago. We have our new missions.  
  
L-Are we being split up?  
  
K- I was able to have Hunk and Pidge stationed together at Nipus. Lance your going to be on battleship Nebula.  
  
P-What about you Keith?  
  
K-I'm going to be in the fourth quadrant on Enterprise.  
  
H-Fourth quadrant? Do you realize just how far away you're going to be?  
  
K-Hunk, it's out of my hands. We'll all report to the Garrison and then our new stations a week later.  
  
A-Our transmissions here don't reach that far. I won't even be able to contact you.  
  
K-I know.  
  
A-Ugh. I hate this. I feel like some one is doing this purposely. Why would they send you so far away?  
  
K-Just before we were assigned to Arus, I had requested to be transferred to that ship. That's probably why they are sending me there now.  
  
A loud beep sounded as Keith grabbed his communicator out of his pocket.  
  
K-Keith here.  
  
C-Keith, Galaxy Garrison has arrived with your boarding ship. They are requesting that you all bring your belongings down because it's time to board.  
  
K-We'll be right there.  
  
He followed the team with their bags as they made their way to the cargo doors. Nanny and Coran met them. Nanny gave them each a small bag containing their favorite desserts and snacks as she hugged them good bye. They all waited as Coran shook all their hands and told each of them they always have a home here. Allura was the last to say her good byes to the team. She gave Pidge and Hunk a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Lance walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
L-I'll miss you Ally. You'll always be my girl.  
  
A-Always. Have a safe trip. You have to write me every day. And try to not get in trouble with the ladies for a couple of weeks.  
  
A big smile broke out on his face, as his eyes became glassy. He hugged her again and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. As he boarded the ship, Keith came to stand next to her.  
  
K-I guess this is it.  
  
A-Yes Captain, I guess it is.  
  
He pulled her close to him and gently touched his lips to hers. He could taste her tears and felt his own eyes tearing up. After a moment he pulled away just far enough to look deep into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
K-I love you Allura. I promise that I will come back for you.  
  
A-I know.  
  
K- Promise me that you won't give up.  
  
A-Never. I'll never give up on you. I love you too much.  
  
K- I can't say goodbye to you, so just be careful and know that I'm thinking about you always.  
  
She nodded her head and kissed him one last time. He picked up his bag and marched aboard the ship. Coran pulled her into a hug as she watched the cargo doors of the ship close. A second later, the engines of the giant ship burned to life as it lifted to the sky, and out of Arusian atmosphere. Coran and Nanny led the princess back in to the castle. She walked down the halls and glanced at the empty bedrooms of her friends. She stopped in Keith's room and walked over to his bed. As she pulled one of his pillows to her chest, she could smell the faint smell of sandalwood and pine, a scent that was undeniably Keith. She laid down on his bed as she felt her eyes grow tired from all the activity over the last few days. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep with only the dreams of her captain to keep her company.  
  
Keith and Lance had settled into the room that would be their bedroom for the next couple of days. As Lance unpacked his uniform he glanced at Keith who was sitting on his bed.  
  
L- How are you holding up Skipper?  
  
K-I don't know. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
  
L-Like what? Doom is no longer a threat. She'll be fine.  
  
K-You're probably right. I always over react, but usually it's for just cause.  
  
L- Maybe you're upset, because this life doesn't hold the same meaning for you, it once did.  
  
K-What do you mean?  
  
L-It was a quite a few years ago when we first enlisted. We were young. At the time, you weren't dating the love of your life. It's obvious that it's time for you to settle down. It's time to start thinking of the future, with a home, wife and kids. This place doesn't hold that for you. You're not the same person you were three years ago when we first landed on Arus. You can't have the life you want and still be a space explorer for Galaxy Garrison.  
  
Lance threw his duffel bag on his bunk and left the room to let Keith think about what he had just said. He had known Keith since they were young. All he had ever wanted to be was a space explorer for as long as he could remember. He knew the only reason he had joined G.G., was because Keith had talked him in to it. It's not like he wasn't happy though. It gave him direction in his life, and he was one hell of pilot. For a long time though, Keith had never really attached himself to anyone except for him. Lance had always considered him his brother. Keith didn't remember his parents and had spent the first nine years of his life in orphanage after orphanage. They had met when they were ten, and this many years later, they were still as close as could be. He knew Keith better than he knew himself and knew that Keith would never be happy here again.  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. She couldn't believe that it was 3:54 a.m. She quickly leaned up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She walked down the hall towards the observation deck. As she opened the door she felt the sting of the cool breeze kiss her skin. She looked up at the sky and noticed how many stars were out tonight. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen so many. As she continued to look, one particular star caught her interest. It was incredibly bright. The closer she looked at it, she realized it was moving closer. In realizing that it wasn't a star, she ran towards Castle Control to get a better look at it. She punched in the code to the room and saw Coran asleep on the counter. She quickly grabbed his attention as she tried to bring the ship up on radar. She prayed that it was Keith and the rest of the team coming home. Hopefully this had all been a mistake and Galaxy Garrison had sent them home.  
  
A-Coran, there's a ship coming. I think they're coming home.  
  
C-Let's take a look.  
  
He zoomed in with radar and was able to bring in a clear picture of the ship. Allura raised a hand to her mouth in shock and fear.  
  
C-This can't be.  
  
They watched in horror as the ship came to a halt and opened it's cargo doors. About twenty-five smaller ships immersed flying towards the castle.  
  
It's Lotor.we have to contact Keith and the team. Get on a conference call to them immediately. Find out when Garrison is sending us those 200 men. I'll call Sven and get the shields up.  
  
After she contacted Sven, she ran to the castle guns to prepare fire against Doom. Her worst fears had become a reality. Lotor was still alive, and they had no protection. She waited as the ships closed in on the castle. All of a sudden bright flashes of red came flying towards her. As the ships began to fire at the castle, Allura aimed the guns and began pulling the trigger. Coran came running up to her a minute later letting her know that he was able to get through to Marshall Graham. Marshall Graham said he would let the team know immediately and to expect them in about an hour and twenty minutes.  
  
A-Sven will be here in about a half- hour. Coran I need you to take over the guns. Have Nanny keep an eye on the shields. I have to get to the lions!  
  
C-Princess wait, it's too dangerous. Stay in the castle.  
  
A-I can't wait, if we wait there won't be a castle left!  
  
She ran towards the chute and jumped into the cockpit of the black lion. She knew that Keith's lion was the most powerful of all of them and at this moment needed the extra edge.  
  
Marshall Graham ran down the hall to Keith's room. As he barged in the room, he saw that he wasn't there. He found Lance walking in the hallway and immediately ran up to him.  
  
M-Lieutenant, where is the Commander at?  
  
L-He's down the hall in Pidge's room.  
  
M-Come with me!  
  
He ran down the hall to Pidge's room and found the team playing a game of cards.  
  
M-Gentleman, there is a situation that needs your immediate attention. Please stop everything you're doing and aboard a ship to planet Arus now.  
  
K-What's wrong? Is the Princess all right?  
  
M-I'm afraid that Lotor is not dead. He has a fleet of about 25 ships and is currently attacking the castle.  
  
Keith grabbed the Marshall by his collar and threw him up against the wall.  
  
K-You son of a bitch! This is all your fault! I swear if anything happens to her-  
  
L-Keith, this isn't helping, let's go!  
  
K-Come on guys,  
  
Keith ran down the hall, the team following him. Marshall Graham went to the conference room to assemble a fleet to help defend Arus. His mind returned to the conversation that he had shared with Marshall Ludwig a few days ago. Ludwig had his reasons for calling back the Voltron Force, but now it was about to blow up in their faces. Maybe if they could stop Lotor, no one would ever find out the real reason.  
  
The team boarded the first available ship and set the thrusters to hyper- drive. Keith glanced at his watch knowing that Allura and Coran would be fighting this battle quite some time before help arrived.  
  
K-Are you guys all set back there?  
  
P-I'm trying to work on communication with the castle. I can't seem to get through.  
  
K-Keep trying Pidge.  
  
Lance took a seat next to Keith and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
L-We're gonna make it. She'll be ok.  
  
K-I hope you're right.  
  
L-Keith you trained her. She's one of the best pilots I've ever seen. She won't give up.  
  
K-That's exactly why I'm afraid. She'd rather die than give up, even if she knows that help is on the way and we can save her.  
  
L-You know Sven has got to be on his way there. So how the hell did Lotor make it off Doom before it blew up?  
  
K-I guess the same way we did. I know Lotor is behind the reason of us getting called back. It was a trap to leave Arus defenseless.  
  
  
  
Allura took flight and immediately started firing rockets at the star cruisers. Scraps of metal fell towards the ground as large explosions filled the sky. She continued to dodge the ships as they kept trying to lock in on her. As she flew through the sky she tried to outmaneuver the ship that was currently on her tail. She dropped low to the ground and sped up around the side of the castle. She checked her radar again and saw that he was still there. Shots rang past her nose, somehow not hitting her. She pulled up to the front of the castle.  
  
A-Coran, I can't get this guy off my tail!  
  
C-Drop your speed and break east when he comes into my view.  
  
A-All right, here goes!  
  
Coran locked in on the cruiser's position and fired. Allura let out a deep breath as the ship exploded into huge blast of fire.  
  
A-Thanks Coran. How are the shields holding up?  
  
C-We're at 87% and falling.  
  
A-Sven should be here in a few minutes. When he gets here, go to the control room to help Nanny get those shields back up.  
  
S-I'm already here Princess.  
  
A-Sven! I can use some help up here.  
  
S-I'm heading towards blue right now.  
  
As she continued to fight off more ships, she saw Sven come up her right and take out two ships with one missile. She quickly came up behind him and shot down the ship that was locking in on him. Just as she did that a rocket slammed into her lion from behind. The force of the blow knocked her forward, slamming her head into the council.  
  
S-Princess! Princess are you ok?  
  
Allura slowly opened her eyes, waiting for the dizzy feeling to subside. The visor on her helmet had cracked when she hit her head. She wiped the blood off her temple and reconnected her com link with Sven.  
  
A-I'll survive. Looks towards your left, there's one coming right at you. I don't have a clear shot.  
  
The blue lion flipped in a somersault and fired several rounds at the cruiser, sending it to the ground.  
  
A-Coran, how are you two holding up?  
  
C-Shields are at 81%. The castle is taking too many hits. We can't get them up any faster.  
  
A-How long until the rest of the team is here?  
  
C-About twenty minutes. Just try to hold them off a little longer. Have you had any shots at Lotor yet?  
  
A-No, he's hanging back too far. We can't get past the cruisers.  
  
A moment later, Allura's radio had picked up a call from Keith.  
  
K-Allura, it's Keith, do you read me?  
  
A-Keith! You have to hurry, we're under a massive attack. The castle shields are falling quickly.  
  
K-We're entering Arusian Airspace right now. Head back to the castle.  
  
A-Are you crazy? I can't leave Sven!  
  
K-Allura, get back to the castle now. The quicker I can get up in the air the better. I need you on the ground. If you can use the castle defenses, we can get the shields back up.  
  
A-All right, I'll meet you in the hanger. Sven, did you get all that?  
  
S-Go ahead Princess, I can manage for a while.  
  
Allura turned the black lion around and headed back towards the castle. She waited impatiently as the elevator took her back to castle control. As the door opened she ran over to the control panels to look at how the shields were maintaining. Keith and the rest of the team came running in the room behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and a giant smile came to her face.  
  
A-Thank god!  
  
K-Get to the lions! I'll be there in a minute.  
  
He ran up to Allura and checked the readings on the computer. He glanced at the radar and saw a total of fifteen ships remaining.  
  
A-Keith, I'll handle this, get to your lion.  
  
He glanced at her and saw the streak of blood on her temple.  
  
K-Your hurt, you have to go see Gorma.  
  
A-I'm fine. Don't worry about me. The sensors to the doors aren't working. I can't get them on automatic shutdown.  
  
K-You need to rewire the circuit board. There's no time for that now. We'll just have to take our chances and keep Lotor away from the castle. I have to go, be careful.  
  
A-You too.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss and ran towards his chute. A moment later he was in the air with the rest of the team.  
  
L-About time you joined us Skipper, I thought you were going to let us have all the fun for once.  
  
K-Don't count on it buddy. Come on guys, let's kick some Doom ass!  
  
Allura continued firing the castle guns, helping to take down more of the Doom ships. She watched as Lotor's ship started coming towards the castle on Radar. She took fire on the ship, hoping to put an end to the terror that he caused. She watched as his ship fired out to bright red shots and took out both of her castle guns.  
  
A-Keith, both guns are down and Lotor is charging on the castle. I can't fight him off.  
  
K-Just hold on, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, I have a couple cruisers on my tail.  
  
Allura felt the ground shake beneath her as his ship landed outside the castle doors. She grabbed her blaster and called Coran and Nanny back to the room. Coran came running into the room with his blaster drawn.  
  
C-Is he in the castle?  
  
A-I think so. Communications are down. So are defenses. We only have com link right now. Keith should be here shortly.  
  
C-Princess, help me shut this door!  
  
They ran over to the door and used every ounce of strength they had to finally close it. Just as the doors closed they heard yelling in the hall. They quickly backed away from the door when they heard laser blasts being fired at it.  
  
A-That won't keep them out for much longer. Duck behind the control panel and be prepared to fire.  
  
As they took cover, the doors of the control room slowly opened. Allura took a deep breath and turned on her com link.  
  
Keith picked up the signal and was able to hear everything that happened in the control room.  
  
A-Keith, they're in the castle and breaking down the doors of the control room.  
  
K-Listen to him and try to stall him. I'm coming for you right now!  
  
Keith turned his lion towards the castle and made his way to the hanger. He jumped in the elevator and waited for it to take him to castle control.  
  
The doors slid open allowing a small group of Doom soldiers to enter the room. Allura and Coran began firing their blasters, sending several of the guards to the ground. Lotor walked into the room, his sword diverting any shots aimed in his direction. The last of his soldiers fell to the ground making an evil grin appear on his face.  
  
L-My dear Princess, I see you're happy to see me.  
  
A-My friends are destroying the rest of your fleet as we speak leaving you with nothing, so tell me, what could you possibly want from me? You'll never take Arus.  
  
L- Such a silly question your Highness. This was never about Arus. Not to me at least. That was my father's dream. He's dead now thanks to you and your friends. My kingdom is gone. I've come back for the only important thing left in my life. I've come to claim my bride.  
  
You'll never take me alive Lotor. I would rather die than be your whore.  
  
C-Lotor we have reinforcements from Galaxy Garrison coming. You'll never leave here alive if you continue this attack.  
  
L- Galaxy Garrison isn't sending anyone. Thanks to Marshall Ludwig, he has made all of this possible.  
  
The elevator doors opened as Keith somersaulted to the floor. With his blaster aimed at Lotor, he fired a shot to his chest knocking him to the ground. Keith glanced at the Princess and Coran making sure that they were alright. He could see Nanny crouched in the corner with her hands covering her face.  
  
A-Keith.  
  
K-Stay there.  
  
He walked over to where Lotor lay and kicked him over. As he reached down to check his pulse, Lotor swept his leg under Keith knocking him down.  
  
A-Keith!  
  
The two of them rolled on the ground, blaster tucked between them. Keith felt Lotor pull at the gun so he rolled to his back and flipped him over his shoulder. Lotor jumped to his feet before Keith and had had grabbed another blaster from his belt. Keith looked up to see Lotor holding his gun aimed at Allura.  
  
L-Drop your weapon Commander.  
  
K-Why would you hurt her? You've come here to kidnap her, not kill her.  
  
Lotor shot a round off at the Princess, grazing her arm. Allura screamed in pain as she felt the fire slice through her flesh. Lotor grabbed Allura by her other arm, still holding his blaster to her.  
  
L-If I can't have her, than no one will. Now drop your weapon Commander.  
  
Keith tossed his blaster to the ground and felt a new rage take over him. He wanted to rip Lotor a part piece by piece. He watched as Lotor backed away closer to the door trying to make his escape.  
  
K-You'll never get away Lotor. I can guarantee you that.  
  
L-Such bold words for a man who is about to die.  
  
Keith glanced at the doorway and saw Lance coming up the rear. As Keith walked closer to them Lotor continued to back towards the hall.  
  
L-Well captain, this is where we say goodbye.  
  
Keith closed his eyes awaiting his fate, wondering what Lance had planned. Lotor pointed his blaster at Keith and two shots rang in the air. Allura screamed out loud fearing the worst for him. Keith opened his eyes and saw the stunned look on Lotor's face. A faint trail of blood seeped down the corner of his mouth. He slowly turned around and saw Lance with his blaster pointed right at him. He let go of Allura's arm and felt dizzy. As he tried to speak, the taste of bitter copper filled his mouth. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He glanced over at Allura and heard the sound of his blaster as it clanked to the floor. With one last breath he closed his eyes and fell to the floor. Lance leaned over him to check his pulse and shook He was gone.  
  
L- He's dead.  
  
Keith glanced at the fallen prince one more time than over at Allura. He quickly ran over to her and pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. In one swift move he claimed her lips. His heart pounded in his head as the realization came to mind.  
  
K-It's over. It's all over.  
  
She quietly sobbed into his chest as he ran his hands through her gold silky hair. Coran helped Nanny to her feet and gave her a huge hug.  
  
K-Nice job Lance.  
  
L-Hey no problem. I've been wanting to do that since I met the guy.  
  
He walked over to them and hugged them. A moment later the rest of team came running in to the room with their blasters drawn.  
  
P-Is everyone ok?  
  
K-We have to get you to Gorma.  
  
Allura looked up at Keith and nodded her head.  
  
K-Are there any more cruisers outside?  
  
H-No, they're all taken care of.  
  
He nodded his head and walked with the Princess to Dr. Gorma's office. He watched as Gorma cleaned the wounds on her arm and temple then bandaged them up.  
  
Dr.- Well, I think this should just about do it. If you can, try to keep the arm immobile for a couple of days.  
  
A-Thank you Dr.Gorma.  
  
Dr.- I'm very proud of you Allura. Your father would be proud as well.  
  
She smiled as he packed his medical bag and left the room. Keith walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He pulled her tight within his embrace and held her for what seemed like hours.  
  
A-I missed you so much.  
  
K- I know, I missed you just as much.  
  
A-How much time do we have before you have to leave again?  
  
K-All the time in the world.  
  
A-What?  
  
K-I'm resigning.  
  
A-Keith, you can't resign. I can't let you do this because of me.  
  
K- Allura, I was so scared that I wouldn't make it back in time. I was afraid that by the time we got here, you'd be gone and everything would be destroyed. I never want to feel that way again. I can't loose you. I'm not the same person I was three years ago. A lot has changed and the academy doesn't have the hold on me it once did.  
  
A-You came back for me.  
  
K-I promised you that I would. I love you.  
  
I love you too.  
  
As his lips touched hers, his communicator beeped. They both started to laugh, knowing that every time they tried to kiss, someone always paged them.  
  
A-We really have to get rid of that thing.  
  
K-Tell me about it.Keith here.  
  
C-Keith, Marshall Graham and Ludwig have just arrived with the help they promised. I think the both of you should come and hear what they have to say. K-We'll be there in just a moment Coran.  
  
As they walked back towards Castle Control, they saw the two Marshall's sitting down at the table with the rest of the team. Allura and Keith pulled out a chair next to Coran and listened to what they had to say.  
  
Ludwig- I need to apologize to all of you for what I've done. I'm sure that you had discovered the reason for your immediate withdraw from Arus.  
  
K-Actually we're still waiting for the answer to that, even though it's obvious that it had something to do with Lotor.  
  
Graham- Lotor had kidnapped his wife and daughter. His deal was to hand them over unharmed as soon as Voltron was no longer a threat to him.  
  
K-Did your plan work?  
  
Ludwig- No he wouldn't hand them over.  
  
L-It really took a genius to figure that out huh?  
  
K-Lance cool it. Have you gotten them back yet?  
  
Ludwig- When we arrived a short while ago, we found them on Lotor's ship. They're headed back to headquarters.  
  
K-I'm glad to hear that, but I still can't believe that you didn't ask for our help. We could have rescued them. We could have prevented the attack on Arus. Do you realize how long it will take to repair the damage that was done, just because you didn't call us for help? Do you know how many people could have died? A lot more than just your wife and daughter Sir.  
  
Ludwig- I'm truly sorry for what happened. I did what I felt I had to do to protect my family. I'm sure you would have done the same. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again.  
  
K-You've got that right.  
  
Graham- Keith, I think that you've said your piece. I understand that you're frustrated, but remember, he's your superior.  
  
K-I'm sorry, but I can't look at a man who risked my family to save his own as my Superior. Especially when we're supposed to be on the same side. I'll be handing in my resignation tomorrow morning.  
  
The whole room stood there shocked. They couldn't believe that he had just said that he was quitting the Garrison.  
  
Graham- Think about this son, you're making a huge decision about your future. You're tired and upset. You're the best cadet we've ever had. We'd hate to loose you over something like this.  
  
K-I appreciate your concern Marshall Graham, but my mind is made up. This is my home and family. I belong here and I won't risk the chance of being transferred again.  
  
Graham- Good luck to you then.  
  
The two men shook hands as Keith walked them both out to their ship. He was glad to see the fleet of soldiers were already working on plans for the cleanup and rebuilding process. Their help would be much needed over the next couple of months. He felt a tug on his arm and a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He kissed her forehead and watched as the ship launched into the sky.  
  
I still can't believe you did it.  
  
K- It was the right thing to do. I might have given that up, but look at everything else I gained.  
  
He smiled as she planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was going to be a great future.  
  
The End Please review!! I've got plans for a sequel, and it all depends on you guys!! 


End file.
